jobeleesaycon25fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jobelee Saycon/Understanding ICT
Understanding the Basic Concepts in ICT Here are some terms and concepts that you need to know and understand. 1. Technology refers to a mix of process and product used in the application of knowledge. It include tools from pencil and paper to the latest electronic gadgets and tools for practical tools. 2.Information and Communication Technology Literacy or ICT Literacy is the use of digital technology, communication tools and/or networks to access, manage, integrate, evaluate, create and communicate information in order to function in a knowledge society(Guro 21,2011). 3. Educational Technology refers to the use of technology, or in teaching and learning Educational technology includes both the non-digital (flip charts, pictures, models, realias, etc.) and digital (electronic tools, hardware, software and connections, etc.). 4. Digital Literacy is the ability to find, utilize, share and create contents using information tevhnologies and the Internet. 5. Digital learning is any type of learning that is accompanied by technology. 6. On-line digital tools and apps which uses an Internet connection to access the information needed. Media:Example.ogg 7. Off-line digital tools and apps can still be used even if there is no internet access. 8. Instructional technology is the theory and practice of design, development, utilization and evaluation of the processes and resources for learning. 9. Software refers to program control instructions and accompanying documentation, stored on disks or tapes when not being used in the computer. Media:Example.ogg 10. Multimedia is a sequential or simultaneous use of a variety of media formats in a given presentation or self-study program. 11. Internet is a massive network of networks, a networking infrastructure. It is generally defined as a global network connecting millions of computers. 12. World Wide Web (www) is also called the web. It is an information sharing model that is built on top of the Internet. 13. Web access is the ability of the learner to access the Internet at any point in order to take advantage of the array of available education resources. 14. Webquest is an inquiry-oriented lesson format in which most or all information that learners work with comes from the web. 15. Productivity tools refer to any type of software associated with computers and related technologies that can be used as tools for personal, proffessional or classroom productivity. 16. Technology Tool is an instrument used for doing work with the use of technology. These technology can be classified as: (a) Data/calculation tools. Ex. Spreadsheets, excels, sketchpads, (b) Design tools. Used to make models and designs, creating and building. © Email tools, tools for sending messages photographs, videos and other files. (d) Discussion tools. These are the thread discussion from, blogging, live chat (e) Handheld devices. These includes Personal Digital Assistants, global positioning system (GPS) and geographic information system (GIS) 17. Webquest is a teacher structured research experience for the students. 18. Blog is an online journal where postal information from both teachers and students are arranged. 19. Wiki, an editable website usually with limited access. 20. Flipped classroom utilizes a reverse instructional delivery, teachers where required to use the web. 21. Podcast is a video or audio multi-media clip about a single topic. 22. Google Apps is a cloud-based teaching tool which is stored in the google server. 23. Vlog is a video blog where each entry is posted as a video instead of the text. 24. Facebook is a popular social networking site. 25. VOIP (voice over internet protocol) a category of hardware and software. Category:Blog posts